worldofschismfandomcom-20200214-history
APFs
APFs (Adaptive Purpose Frames) are mechanical suits that can generally hold 1 person. APFs are primarily used for construction work or moving heavy objects. In wartime these suits are transformed into a more offensive form. For transport between islands, APFs are carried in specialized airships that can handle their huge weight. While APFs themselves can be equipped with float modules, these often can't carry the crystals needed to fly between islands. __TOC__ Setups Several setups with APFs are available. All setups use the same basic frame. The basic frame is consists of two sections, the Oculus and the body. The Oculus is a metal orb with a door in the back and a large visor/window in the front, it functions as Oculusand ejection pod for the pilot. The back is a hatch that slides open. Inside the Oculus is a rotating chair with control sticks for each hand. To the left and right are configurable buttons that control various outputs on the APFs. The lower frame of the APFs consists of thick metal sheets, often surrounding a core of ammunition and crystals. These crystals are kept in a shock-resistant casing, making sure they don't shatter. The upper frame is wider and contains the cockit. This area has several magnetic locks. In standard configuration, this keeps the Oculus aimed forward. Once inside, the pilot can move and lock the Oculus in whatever way they desire. The APFs can even flip direction without physically turning around. The Oculus simply turns around and the controls change too. The arms and legs work in both directions. Combat Infusions The most commonly seen configuration. This APF has a hand with three fingers on it. On the front of the hand is a disk, this disk is infused with a certain offensive infusion. The inside of the hand has a gathering of crystals arranged to intensify the infusion and extend it's lifespan. The main hand usually carries the offhand infusion, while the offhand has a defensive one, like Stoneskin or Schild. Cannons Shoulder-mounted weaponry usually added onto an infusion APF. Singlefire cannons with traditional round projectiles. Artillery Artillery APFs are highly customized units. They lack standardized arms and legs, opting instead for a relatively slow set of heavy tracks for movement. They also do not have a rotor in the center, preventing the waist from turning. Instead of standard arms, they have a U-shaped metal bar on their back, with a massive cannon bolted on that. In transport form, the APF stands up straight and can move around pretty normal. In combat form, the APF leans over forward at the desired degree. The tracks jam anchors deep in the ground under it and the cannon on the back is raised slightly. Under the cannon several shock absorbers are connected. The Oculus rolls slightly forward and aims itself in the same direction as the barrel. The pilot gets information about the surrounding area and can then fire a shot every 3 minutes. Sniper Like their artillery counterpart, Sniper APFs are highly customized units. One of their arms (depending on the pilots preference) is a folded barrel. The other arm is a charge/ammunition case. Unlike the artillery however, the Sniper APF is the lightest APF available. This version has little to no armor on it and carrying minimal amounts of cargo. In combat form, the APF's legs drill into the ground. The preferred shoulder slides down and the barrel arm is mounted on the vacant space. The pilot gets information about the surrounding area and can then fire a shot every 30 seconds. These rounds have excellent penetration rates against any material and can be infused to perform additional tasks. Labour APFs are often used for heavy lifting of construction items. On Penumbra they're often employed as mining apparatus as well, installing one or more drills on their arm pieces. Movement The APFs have two primary ways of transport. Most commonly seen is the bipedal walker, it has two legs consisting of omni-directional feet. The other is with Tracks. Tracks are less common due to their higher maintenance costs. Tracks provide higher speeds over flat terrain, but remove the ability to climb steep obstacles due to the added weight. Bipedal Tracks Wings/Chrysalis Pod There are no existing designs that directly allow the APF's to use flying equipment while also maintaining other capabilities. There is something called the Chrysalis Pod. Origins/Designs